


Just another night out

by prokyon



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prokyon/pseuds/prokyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another night out. That is what Thorin had thought - but when he spotted the blonde man at the bar, it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another night out

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-ed, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.

Fuck, the man was gorgeous. And that certainly wasn't the fault of the countless beers Fili had brought them earlier that evening - no, it was pure, unaltered beauty.   
Thorin took another healthy sip from his beer and continued staring at the man. Thranduil was his name, if he could trust the screams of the drunk girls surrounding him. 

"Fili," he announced. 

Fili turned his head away from the rather large cleavage of yet another girl. It had to be at least the forth this evening. 

"We need Tequila. Get us Tequila." 

Fili nodded and turned to his brother. 

"Kili," Thorin could hear him scream over the music, "Tequila!" When Kili successfully stood up, he continued 'flirting' with Booby Girl, and Thorin continued sipping his beer. 

 

It took a few minutes, but eventually Kili made it back to their table, carrying a tablet with at least ten little glasses full of the clear liquid, a few cut up lemons and salt. 

"Tequila!", he announced cheerfully before he set it down, trying not to let swap too many of the booze on the tablet. 

After two shots, Thorin had made a decision. He punched Fili on the shoulder to get his attention, before he screamed in his ear. 

"I'm gonna give this guy a lapdance." 

Fili looked a tiny bit confused, but that also could have been caused by the fact that his face had been buried in Booby Girl's boobs only milliseconds ago.

"Wha'? Which guy?" 

"This one," Thorin stated, pointing to the blonde man currently surrounded by a more than intimidating number of girls. He didn't seem very interested in any of them, though - none of the guys Thorin knew acted so calmly around such a number of hot girls obviously drunk and horny. 

"Good luck," Fili murmured, and turned back to Booby Girl. 

Thorin took a step out of their booth, and the world started shaking. 

"Oh, fuck!" 

"Take another shot, maybe that helps," Kili said, trying to be helpful. He grabbed one of the still full Tequila glasses and held it out. Thorin grabbed it with a disdainful look and downed it. 

"I don' need no help," he growled, before making his way towards Thranduil. 

 

Walking proved more difficult when he had left the safe area of the tables, without things he could grab to steady himself. Thus he was quite happy when he had finally reached the bar, now only a few meters away from his target. 

The girls surrounding the blonde man - encircling him, Thorin thought for a moment - were louder from here. 

"Oh my _gosh_ , that is, like, _totally_ awesome!" That was the girl nearest to Thranduil, and Thorin was for a brief moment shocked how someone was able to endure so much stupidity. That was before he remembered the one time Fili had proudly announced that he had 'fucked the brain out of this one', and had presented them the girl afterwards: mindless giggling had followed every single word that made it past Fili's lips, accompanied by heavy snogging. Thorin had thrown them out of the flat. 

He took a deep breath and started shoving the girls out of the way. They protested, but their thin bodies couldn't do much against his well-grown muscles. 

Then, he stood in front of Thranduil, and he didn't feel like he could speak without throwing up. He looked even more gorgeous from near, and certainly less calm and more drunk. 

"Yeah?", he said, a tiny bit slurred, and took a healthy sip from a cocktail so colourful that Thorin asked himself how the guy could still be sure about his masculinity. 

"I'm Thorin, and I'm gonna give you a lapdance." 

Thranduil was startled. Instead of outright laughing though, he swirled his cocktail, and Thorin couldn't help but notice the long, slender fingers wrapped around the glass. He swallowed.   
When Thranduil was finished letting his eyes roam around Thorin's body, he nodded. Approvingly, Throin was sure of that. How could one not approve of him? 

"Okay," Thranduil said and gestured to the girls, who had grown quiet - well, quieter. A bubbly redhead promptly fetched a stool for him to sit on, and a hispanic beauty presented Thorin yet another drink he gladly took. Somehow, butterflies had made their way into his stomach and were now happily flying around in there - an entirely unpleasant feeling.

"Well, do I get my lapdance now?", Thranduil asked, already draped over the stool like a god from an ancient painting. Some of the girls giggled, and Thorin, who was so nervous he could have puked right there and then, took a deep breath and made a step forward.

 

The problem showed when he started moving. While dancing had never been his strong side, it proved to be even more complicated to move his body in the right rythm while drunk. Thorin steadied himself on the back of the chair, and, a bit unsure how to proceed from there, threw himself across Thranduil's lap. Writhing like an overgrown house cat in need of attention, Thorin slid his hands over Thranduil's well-defined chest. When he reached the waistband of the tight leather trousers, he gingerly slipped two fingers under it. 

"No underwear?", he asked, and hated how meek his voice suddenly sounded. 

Thranduil, who's eyes had been following Thorin's hands, looked back up to his face. "I didn't figure I'd need it," he said, grinning mischivously, and Thorin melted. On the inside, of course - he'd never show his adoration for this man openly. 

Breaking the moment, he stood up again, very non-accidently brushing his hand against Thranduil's groin, and mvoed his body. He showed off, like he had seen some showgirls do it, swayed his hips and waggled with his arse. 

The people seemed to like it, and the induced slight shakiness didn't seem all that bad - up until the moment Thorin somehow managed to fall over someone's feet, crashing to the ground like a felled tree. 

On the edge of his blurred vision he could see Fili mouthing a quiet "Oh _shit_ " - when did he come to watch him? - and only a moment later someone picked it up. 

Thorin, who strongly resented every little detail that could indicate he was anything else than strong and independent, let it happen. 

Thranduil was stronger than he seemed to be with his slender body, and he was surprisingly cool. "Come on, dear. I'm gonna show you how it's done," he mouthed into Thorin's ear.

Thorin got seated in the chair, and someone - Kili -, with his left arm wrapped around one of the quieter girls of the circle - brought him a glass with a gold-brown beverage. He downed the liquor, his eyes focused on Thranduil, who went around the circle and exchanged a few words with most of them.

 

The music got a tiny bit louder, the bass deeper, the chattering died out. Thranduil began slowly striding around the stool, posture straight, clothes seemingly much tighter than only moments before. 

Running one finger approvingly over Thorin's biceps, he stopped exactly behind him. Thorin could feel the hot breath on his neck, but he couldn't see any of Thranduil's behaviour behind his back. Apparently it looked quite well though, if the clapping and woo-ing of the audience was any indicator.   
While Thranduil made his way back to Thorin's front again, teasingly slow, Thorin noticed how the nausiness he had felt before had changed into a mixture of expectation and arousal. Well, mostly arousal. 

Before he could think any further, Thranduil threw himself on Thorin's lap, only a thousand times more gracefully thant Thorin had did before. 

Long, slender fingers stroke over Thorin's chest, and suddenly, Thranduil's face was so near that his lips nearly touched Thorin's.

They stayed like this for a moment, their breaths mingling, their eyes locked, the air dripping from sexual tension. 

With a sudden swung with his long legs, Thranduil stood up. 

While producing more alluring swings of his hips than any stripper Thorin had ever witnessed, he executed numerous swirls and dance moves that made Thorin's blood even hotter than it already was. It didn't take long until he wasn't able to restrain himself from reaching for Thranduil, and the desperate whisper didn't escape him willingly as well. "Come back to Daddy..." 

Thranduil only smirked, his luscious lips slightly curved upwards, but after two more swirls (that would have been even more impressive if he had been wearing a cape - Thorin couldn't help thinking that), he finally showed some compassion and crawled back onto Thorin's lap. 

"I see you like it," Thranduil murmured and shifted a tiny bit, until his leather-clad groin rubbed teasingly over Thorin's, by now not very concealable, boner. 

"Fuck yeah," Thorin growled, voice thick with arousal, and was rewarded with a bright grin. After another moment of not nearly enough friction between their bodies, Thranduil lept up again. 

"We thank you for watching, my dear audience!", he stated and bowed down, very elaborately. 

Thorin couldn't think of anything else than how fucking delicious Thranduil's arse looked in his skin-tight leather trousers. 

A bit shakily, Thranduil came up again. "I have to excuse us, now. We got - business." Swaying a little, he made his way back to Thorin and gracefully gave him his hand.

With a big grin, Thorin was led out of the room, throught rows of girls and the odd one of his friends.

 

Behind them, Fili cheered loudly, before he resumed to snogging the face off of Booby Girl. After all, it was just another night out with Thorin.


End file.
